The present disclosure relates to a display device of a parallax barrier type that enables a stereoscopic display, and a barrier device for use in such a display device.
In recent years, display devices capable of achieving a stereoscopic display have been attracting attention. The stereoscopic display represents left-eye images and right-eye images with parallax components (different perspectives) with respect to one another, allowing viewers to recognize those images as a stereoscopic image with a stereoscopic effect by viewing each of those images with left and right eyes. Further, display devices have been also developed that ensure to provide more natural stereoscopic images to viewers by displaying three or more images with parallax components with respect to each other.
Such display devices are roughly divided into types needing the use of dedicated eyeglasses and types eliminating the use of dedicated eyeglasses, although viewers may find the use of such dedicated eyeglasses bothersome, and thus the types eliminating the use of dedicated eyeglasses are desirable. Examples of display devices eliminating the use of dedicated eyeglasses include a lenticular lens type, a parallax barrier type, and the like. In the parallax barrier type, for example, a barrier section is provided to be laid on top of a display section, and a plurality of images (perspective images) with parallax components with respect to each other are displayed on the display section at the same time, wherein a viewer sees the images via a slit on the barrier section. This makes viewing images different depending on a relative positional relationship (angle) between a display device and viewpoints of a viewer, allowing the displayed images to be visible as more natural stereoscopic images for a viewer.
Meanwhile, for such display devices utilizing the parallax barrier method, there may be a disadvantage in that moire would arise depending on a positional relationship between a display device and a viewer. Consequently, some proposals for reducing moire have been offered for such display devices. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-86506 proposes a parallax barrier type display device wherein a slit on a barrier section is structured to extend toward an oblique direction of a display screen to reduce crosstalk and moire.